This grant is to provide varying degrees of individual and core support for a variety of research projects related to the cochleo-vestibular system in animals and the human. Specific topics include the synaptology of the vestibular nuclei of the squirrel monkey; single unit electrical activity of the vestibular ganglion cells in the squirrel monkey; innervation patterns of labeled neurons in the vestibular sensory epithelium, the vestibular nuclei and the cerebellum of the squirrel monkey; electrical and behavioral indices of activity in the auditory nervous system, including study of tuning curves, in the human; the application of auditory incentives in infant hearing testing; a multidisciplinary approach to the study of aminoglycoside ototoxicity in animals and humans; and investigations of the histologic changes occurring in the human inner ear in response to disease or as a result of developmental anomaly.